Ya es tarde
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: No puedo quejarme. Es lo que merezco por haber tomado una decisión tan egoísta. Debí decírtelo. / One shot.


_¡Buenas! :D Por favor busquen la canción Mienai Tsuki de Fujita Maiko antes de empezar a leer. :3_

 _Y quizá quieran preparar un pañuelo._

 _Disfruten :D_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **Ya es tarde**_

 _— No tienes que hacerlo._

 _— Tengo qué, Yuri._

 _— No quiero que vayas... Viktor, por favor._

 _— Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta. Makkachin cuidará de ti hasta que vuelva._

 _— Quiero ir contigo._

 _— Yuri..._

 _— Por favor..._

 _Me incliné y sellé sus labios con los míos en un beso._

 _— Basta, Yuri, no puedes hacer eso. Lo sabes._

 _Él presionó juntos los labios, y se acercó a apoyar su frente contra mi pecho._

 _— Tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _Yuri, siempre fuiste tan perceptivo._

 _— Hagamos algo, ¿está bien? — Froté su espalda con mis palmas, — te llenaré de besos hasta que te calmes, y una vez sienta tu cuerpo relajado, te cantaré hasta que te quedes dormido._

 _Sentí tu sonrisa._

 _— ¿Trato?_

 _— Con la condición de que yo pueda cantarte a ti mañana por la mañana._

 _Me reí._

 _— Me parece justo._

 _Terminamos haciendo el amor._

 _Acomodé a Yuri sobre mi pecho, de tal modo que escuchara mi corazón latir, y acaricié su cabello hasta que su respiración se acompasó._

 _Cerré los ojos, queriendo rememorar la sensación de su piel, desnuda, contra la mía._

 _Y reprimí el inicio de un silencioso llanto._

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov murió al día siguiente.

Al menos, así lo hicimos parecer.

El mundo creyó la mentira.

Y fui enterrado, simbólicamente ya que jamás encontraron mi cuerpo, tres meses más tarde.

Vi mi funeral en vivo desde un cómodo asiento, en el interior de una casita lejos de todo, y de todos.

Casi.

* * *

Pensé que moriría.

Es más, estaba completamente seguro de que así sería.

Por eso me fui.

Desaparecí.

Desaparecí de tu vida porque no quería causarte dolor a largo plazo.

Del mundo, para no afrontar con mi muerte antes de estarlo.

Y solo se lo comenté a tres personas.

Por supuesto, tú no estuviste entre ellas.

Lo supieron Yakov, Yurio, y Chris.

Un accidente trágico de avión.

Un avión privado en el que, además de mí, solo iban unas pocas personas: un par de azafatas, el piloto en jefe y el copiloto.

Comprar el silencio de esas cuatro personas no fui difícil, aunque sentí que lo hicieron más por lástima que nada.

Como fuese, aceptaron.

Otro avión fue el que se estrelló, exactamente igual al que abordé.

A la caja negra se la tragó el mar.

El avión en el que yo viajé aterrizó en un destino totalmente distinto al que de suponía.

Me oculté, desconectándome por completo del mundo exterior.

Pero no morí.

Y estoy aquí, cuatro años más tarde, esta fría noche, de pie en una de las calles más concurridas de San Petersburgo, esperando a por Christophe.

Al menos todo está bien iluminado.

No quiero entrar en ninguna tienda porque sentiré las molestas miradas de los desconocidos, curiosos ante el hombre con lentes oscuros, gorro hasta las orejas, cubre bocas, guantes negros y abrigo excesivamente grande.

Mi impaciencia empeoró con el paso de los años, efecto secundario de no poder comunicarte con nadie que no fuera tu viejo entrenador, tu cada vez más grande compatriota rubio, y tu amigo de suiza.

A la larga, dejé de responder a los mensajes de Yakov, y luego a los de Yurio.

Chris fue demasiado insistente.

Y está tardando aún más que eso en volver.

Miro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar su rostro acercándose, y sonriendo en son de disculpa.

Nada.

Escucho que alguien estornuda, y busco el origen del ruido, por hacer algo.

Y es cuando te veo.

Eres tú, Yuri. Tú estornudaste.

Estás de pie a solo unos metros de distancia de donde yo me encuentro, bien abrigado, parcialmente de espaldas, sostienes una bolsa plástica con la mano derecha y te limpias la nariz con la izquierda.

Parpadeas varias veces, y arrugas la nariz.

Mis ojos están fijos en ti, pero no volteas en mi dirección.

Pareces ansioso. ¿A quién estás esperando?

Te mueves en tu lugar, tu mirada pasea de una persona a otra, y yo estoy congelado, sin saber qué hacer.

Quiero correr, quiero eliminar la distancia que nos separa, quiero saltar encima de ti, quiero besarte y pedirte perdón en todos los idiomas y formas que conozco, quiero llorar de felicidad y remordimiento.

Solo tengo que dar un paso, y luego otro, y así hasta poder alcanzarte con solo extender mi mano.

Puedo hacerlo.

Trago saliva.

Estoy a punto de dar el primer paso cuando una persona choca contra mi hombro derecho, y me descoloca, haciendo que me tambalee, y afiance el pie en el suelo nuevamente.

La persona se queja, pero no soy capaz de prestar atención a lo que dice, ni siquiera la veo, solo me disculpo, y desaparece a los segundos.

He perdido el valor.

 _No puedo_ hacerlo.

¿Qué voy a decirte, Yuri?

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Lucho con mis pensamientos, y, en el transcurso, alguien se te acera. Es un hombre, es alto, más que tú, de espalda ancha, es rubio, y trae en las manos un pequeño gatito blanco.

Es Yurio.

Te veo llevar las manos a los labios, cubriéndolos brevemente, solo para extenderlos hacia el pequeño animal, y tomarlo con las mismas. Lo acercas a tu cuerpo, el felino busca tu calor de inmediato, y se hace bolita contra tu pecho.

Ríes, encantado, y regresas la mirada a Yurio, mueves los labios, no puedo escuchar lo que dices.

Veo a Yurio sonreírte de regreso, antes de inclinarse.

Te besa.

Tú dejas que te bese.

No te sorprende.

Jadeo.

Siento cómo el suelo bajo mis pies desaparece, pero no caigo.

No, en lugar de precipitarme al vacío, me quedo justo donde me encuentro, sin apenas aire en los pulmones.

Se separan, y Yurio te acomoda el cabello.

Le sonríes todavía más, y ladeas la cabeza.

¿Qué le preguntas, Yuri?

Yurio enarca las cejas, y niega con la cabeza. Señala al gato, e imagino que hablan de si piensa quedárselo.

¿De si _piensan_ quedárselo?

Yuri, te ves tan feliz. Y Yurio también.

Su rostro está sonrojado, y lo observas.

A él y a nadie más.

La ira trepa por mi vientre hasta mi pecho, pero se esfuma, o, mejor dicho, se transforma.

La tristeza es mucho peor, y se materializa en forma de lágrimas.

Lágrimas que descienden por mi rostro y de las cuales apenas me percato cuando empiezan a humedecer la mascarilla que todavía estoy usando.

— Hey. — Escucho.

Una mano se posiciona sobre mi hombro izquierdo, pero no me molesto en mirar en esa dirección.

— ¿Viktor? — Chris se oye extrañado, y no es hasta que se inclina más cerca de mi rostro que se da cuenta de que estoy llorando.

— Yuri. — Susurro a la respuesta que no tiene tiempo de formular.

No necesito verlo para estar seguro de que sus ojos se han abierto a más no poder.

Sé que ha volteado en la misma dirección en la que yo no puedo dejar de mirar, sin importar cuánto me esté destrozando la imagen frente a mí.

No puedo quejarme.

Es lo que merezco por haber tomado una decisión tan egoísta.

Debí decírtelo. Debí decirte que me habían diagnosticado con cáncer.

Yurio pasó todo un año informándome sobre tu progresiva mejora, Yuri. Sobre cómo superabas mi pérdida.

Y continuó haciéndolo incluso cuando dejé de responder a sus mensajes.

En automático, extraigo mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo.

Desvío la mirada hacia la pantalla, y en unos segundos me encuentro en la lista de contactos de _WhatsApp,_ que solo tiene tres nombres en ella.

El último mensaje que Yurio me envió fue hace más de un año.

Tal y como habíamos quedado, envió muchos _emojis_ de animalitos, todos felinos, para despistar, así que abro el chat, y leo una única frase, al fondo del mensaje.

 ** _Katsudon está en buenas manos ahora._**

Sonrío.

Siento los labios temblorosos.

Las lágrimas no han cesado, y me quito el cubre bocas. Lo arrojo al piso.

— ¿Viktor...? — Ignoro el llamado de Chris.

Me quito los lentes, y se los entrego.

— Es algo que tengo que hacer. — Es todo lo que le digo.

Levanto mi teléfono, cambio a la opción de la cámara y te enfoco, junto a Yurio.

Tomo una única foto.

Le estás dando de comer pirozhki a Yurio con una mano, y una servilleta que envuelve el alimento, mientras que el gatito mira fijamente la barra de pan, e intenta tocarla.

Regreso a _WhatsApp_ y se la mando a Yurio, con la leyenda **_no podría estar en mejores manos._**

No lo pienso antes de agregar.

 ** _Gracias por siempre cuidar de él, Yurio._**

Niego con la cabeza. No quiero que piense que lo escribo con ironía, porque no es así.

 ** _De verdad, gracias._**

No podías evitarlo, Yurio.

Inhalo, esperando que mis ojos se cansen y dejen de botar líquido salado.

 ** _Adiós._**

Es el último mensaje que mando. Bloqueo mi teléfono y lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo del grueso abrigo que traigo puesto.

Le pido a Chris que me devuelva los lentes, y él lo hace.

Pero no me los vuelvo a poner.

Le agradezco infinitamente que no me haga preguntas.

Lanzo un último vistazo al frente, y te veo sujetando al gatito muy cerca de tu rostro.

Yurio tiene su teléfono celular en una mano, y sé que está revisando su _WhatsApp._

Noto sus ojos abrirse, y, entonces, alza la mirada.

Voltea el rostro.

Yuri está muy entretenido con el gatito, así que no se percata.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio encuentran los míos, azules.

Entreabre los labios.

Con mi mano libre, la derecha, me despido de él, y muevo mis labios agradeciéndole por última vez.

Sé que no correrá, sé que no dejará que Yuri se de cuenta de que estoy aquí.

— Vámonos, Chris.

Giró sobre mis talones, y empiezo a alejarme, con mi mejor amigo suizo tras de mí.

Mi teléfono celular vibra en el interior de mi bolsillo. Lo ignoro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Chris murmura.

Me pongo los lentes, lentamente.

— No. No lo estoy.

Ni lo estaré.

* * *

Tres cuadras más adelante, dejo caer mi celular.

Ya no lo necesito.

* * *

Cinco segundos más tarde, la pantalla brilló, una segunda notificación de mensaje desplazando a la primera, enviada hacia cinco minutos.

 **Lo amo, Viktor.**

 **Lo siento.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. :D_

 _No me odien. XDU_


End file.
